Another Saiyan?
by ULTIMATEDRAGONBALLZFANGIRL56
Summary: Two months after the defeat of Cell,Gohan saves a a girl from a group of teenagers,and there is something that makes this girl unique...
1. A New Friend

EDITED CHAPTER

A young boy with black spiky hair was flying to a village to visit an old friend, until he heard a faint cry west of him. He stopped to listen, but when he sensed someone was in trouble, he quickly flew to the direction of the distressed signal. His eyes widened as he saw what caused the noise. It was a young girl about the same age as him with long black hair and was running away from a group of what seemed to be a bunch of bullies chasing after her. He descended from the sky and landed right in front of one of the teens.

"Hey leave her alone!"Gohan said sternly.

"This is none of your business, Scrawny, so get lost," said one of the teens.

"You should learn to respect girls," Gohan said giving the teen a kidney shot, but not with full force.

"What's up with this kid?! He can't be that strong to take down Robert," one of them shrieked.

"Yeah let's get out of here!" yelled one of other the teenagers, while two other teens left running...Well, one of them.

Gohan went to check on the girl, who now felt safer."Are you okay?"Gohan asked the young girl consideratley.

"Yes. Thank you for saving me," the girl said with all gratefulness.

"It was nothing" Gohan said scratching the back of his head and giving his goofy smile."What's your name?"

"Janelly Corona. What's yours?" she asked.

"Son Gohan. How come those guys were chasing you, Janelly?"Gohan asked.

"They make fun of me because I live on the streets" she replied solemnly.

Gohan did a little thinking, even though he barely knows her. Maybe she come to his house, his mom probably wouldn't mind another girl in, especially since she has nowhere to go.

"Hey, you can come with me to my house," Gohan suggested.

"I don't know, I don't want to be a burden,"

"You wouldn't, my mom wouldn't mind another girl in the home. What do you say?

"Sure, and I have a feeling you won't take no for an answer," she stated.

"Yup," he grinned at her.

"Where do you live?" Janelly asked.

"In the 439 Mountain Area on Mt. Poazu" he stated clamly."That's kinda far" she said, confused as to why he's out here.

"Not really, if I fly there," Gohan said, not even realizing what he said.

"WHAT YOU CAN FLY!" she shrieked with disbelief.

'Oops. I didn't even pay attention to what I was saying. What do I got to hide,' thought Gohan.

"Yes, I can. I'll prove it to you," Gohan grabbed her hand. A white aura of ki started to form around the young saiyan and he took off. It scared Janelly half to death that it made something brown and furry, like a tail come out. Gohan noticed that her energy felt different from a humans', and now he noticed that she had a tail. Hey, he may be naïve, but he's still smart. He looked back at Janelly, who was having the time of her life. She couldn't believe that the cute, sweet boy that she just met, could fly. Gohan landed in front of the Son household and opened the door.

"Mom I'm back," Gohan called out, notifying his mother of his arrival.

A lady wearing a pink and purple Japanese style dress came out with a look of shock when she saw a girl standing next to her son.

"GOHAN! YOU'RE BRINGING GIRLS HOME ALREADY?! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO DATE!" yelled Chichi, which caused the two teens to jump in fear.

"No mom it's not like that! She's just a friend, and I just met her. She lives on the street and bullies come to tease her about it, so I was wondering if she could stay with us. It would be nice for you to have another girl around so you can talk about girl things," Gohan looked at the girl she had crimson eyes, a black T-shirt, shorts, and knee high socks. All her clothes were tattered. He did need a friend of his own, and he felt sorry for the girl.

"Okay she can stay, but she's gonna have to do studies also," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes ma'am. I will do anything I have to do," Janelly stated."Thank you so much for your hospitality."

"Hey, I can't just leave you in the streets now, can I?" Chichi said, and let them be ontheir way.

Janelly and Gohan went to study. Gohan decided to tell Janelly about her tail, but he didn't know how to tell her. As Janelly got up. She tripped over her tail! So he didn't really have to find out when to tell her. Janelly was hoping that Gohan didn't notice her tail and would think she was a freak, but she thought wrong.

"You have a tail , which means you're saiyan!" Gohan said a bit too loud for his own good.

"A saiyan? What's that?" Janelly asked—no, she demanded an answer.

"Okay. You're gonna have to believe me. A saiyan is a monkey/warrior race from a planet called Vegeta. That planet and it's inhabitants were only a few known survivors ,those including my dad, and Vegeta, the prince of planet Vegeta. From your energy, I can tell you're a half saiyan," explained Gohan.

"Actually, I do believe you. Do you have one too?"she asked.

"I used to, but I got it cut off permanently a long time ago," he answered. They continued their work until Chichi announced dinnertime. Janelly was in for a surprise when she saw how much Gohan could eat.

"Saiyans" Chichi muttered.

"I'm a saiyan and I don't eat as much as Gohan." Chichi was in shock. There were still more saiyans. They were multiplying.

"At least you don't eat like Gohan." Chichi chuckled. The night was filled with laughs. At bedtime, there were two beds in Gohan's room, so Janelly now slept in the other one.

"Gohan, thank you for everything," Janelly whispered to a very sleepy Gohan.

"Don't mention it," he whispered back

"Goodnight," she whispered as her head gently came down on the pillow.

Sorry for the delay I don't know if this is really good, so please review thank you!


	2. Big Suprises,Hidden abililties

**Sorry I have no excuse for not updating, so I wrote a long chapter, any who let's get this show on the road! **

**...**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not DBZ (sadly)**

It had been two weeks since Janelly began to live at the Son residence. She helped Chichi with a lot of things like doing the dishes, laundry, etc. She studied when she had to. When Chichi let Gohan train, which wasn't very often, Janelly would watch him spar with Piccolo. Piccolo was shocked to find out that Janelly was a saiyan, just as Janelly was to see the way Gohan, and Piccolo fought with such speed. The energy blast that came out of their hands was awe worthy. Right now Gohan and Janelly were studying. Gohan was in really deep thought he was looking back at the dreadful day of the _Cell Games._

A head with red hair was thrown in front a young boy, and a green bug-like creature. The head began to speak:

"Gohan let it go it is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There are lows who words alone will not reach. Cell is such a being; I know how you feel Gohan. You are gentle you do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings, but it is because you cherish life that you must protect it-" The android was interrupted by Cell.

"Ew, this sentimental downpour is killing me. It was nice of you to help 16, but I plan on doing this my way," Cell walk towards the head.

"Please drop you restraints. You have the strength; my scanners sensed it. Just _let it go_." Those were Android 16's last words to Gohan before being crushed into metal scraps. Gohan looked on in shock, as Cell looked at him with a sadistic smirk.

"Yet, another fighter you could've saved."

Gohan began to think to himself:

"16 you love life. You gave everything up to save it, and you were just an android. I let you die, I can't do that. I-I feel it slipping" Gohan felt a shock run down his spine. "AND I WON'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!"

_**Sometime after, (Still daydreaming).**_

"Gohan, I'm so proud of you. Tell your mom I had to do this. Goodbye, my son," a tall man with spiky blonde hair, and teal eyes said before teleporting away.

"NO, DAD COME BACK!" Gohan yelled at nothing but an empty battlefield. He fell to his knees; punching the ground letting the tears fall out of his eyes, "It's all my fault,"

"Hello? Earth to Gohan," Janelly waved her wand a little. He looked at her confused, "What is it Janelly?"

"Your mom has been calling you, for the past five minutes. She mumbled something about a frying pan, but I couldn't und-"Gohan jolted up from his seat, and ran out the door. Leaving Janelly confused_, 'I wonder why he looked so sad,'_ she thought before getting back to her studies.

"Gohan, I've been calling you for a long time," Chichi said standing by the counter.

"Sorry, mom I was just thinking about something. I guess it took a while, for Janelly to shake me out of my thoughts," Gohan rubbed the back of his head, trademark of his father.

"Anyway, I need you to go to Capsule Corp to pick up something for me,"

"Ok," He replied as he walked to his and Janelly's room. "Do you want to come with me to do an errand for my mom?" Gohan asked the crimson eyed girl.

"Sure," she simply answered. They said their "be right backs" to Chichi, and went out the door. Janelly stopped," Gohan, how am I going to get there. You can't carry me all the time?"

Gohan began to think. He gave her the "I got it!" look, and called out, "NIMBUS!" A bright, yellow cloud shot out of the sky.

"As long as you have a pure heart you won't fall off. As far as I know you have a very pure heart," Gohan climbed on the fluffy cloud and he extended his hand. Janelly began to laugh when she noticed Gohan bowing down, like a prince helping a princess get into a carriage. Gohan noticed this as well and laughed too,

"Why thank you handsome prince," Janelly teased. **(aww! 3)**

"You are welcome fair maiden," Gohan said. Once again they busted into laughter. When they got a hold of themselves, they headed towards West City. Janelly looked down at the lush green trees, the blooming flowers, and bright blue lakes. The view was simply stunning.

After ten minutes, the tweens finally arrived at Capsule Corp. They were greeted by a woman in her mid-40' had short blonde hair, and very small eyes.

"Hello, there Gohan, my you've grown so much. And, look now you have a little girlfriend, she's pretty," Mrs. Briefs said causing Gohan, and Janelly. "No, it's not like that. We're just friends," They said simultaneously.

"Do you know where Bulma is, my mom sent me here to pick up something?" Gohan asked trying to make his blush go away.

"She's in Trunks' room playing with him, "she answered. Before they left, Mrs. Briefs asked, "What's your name sweetie?" Mrs. Briefs asked Janelly.

"Janelly," The young girl simply stated before following Gohan. Once they got there, Gohan lightly tapped the door.

"It's open," a feminine voice said from the other side of the door.

"Hey, Gohan your mom let me know you were coming." Bulma's attention drew to the young girl next to Gohan," Oh who's this? Does Chichi know you have a girlfriend?" Bulma asked, no teased Gohan, and Janelly, who blushed. Janelly and Bulma giggled at how Gohan tried to fight his blush.

"You, know I'm just teasing. Follow me I left what your mom needed in my lab," Bulma picked up Baby Trunks, and left the room with Gohan, and Janelly following close behind. They passed by Vegeta. He glanced at Janelly_._

'_Kakarot's brat found a saiyan. And she has a tail. Her eyes why were they... wait that girl she has the ability. I can tell through her eye color. But her eye color should be black, unless- her ability is active,' _Vegeta shrugged it off for the time being, and went to go train. Plus he did not feel like getting yelled at by Bulma.

Bulma checked her desk._ 'I know I left, Chi-Chi's test results around here somewhere' _Bulma thought. "Janelly can you hold Trunks, for me?" the blue hair genius asked. The young girl nodded. Bulma handed her the purple haired infant, and started searching.** (I had no idea how to word that)**Gohan leaned in, and made silly faces for Trunks. As for Trunks, he laughed like a little maniac.

"Aw, he's so cute," Janelly gushed over little Trunks. Meanwhile, Bulma was searching through her file cabinet,_ 'Found it!'_

"Here, you go kid" Bulma handed Gohan an orange envelope. Janelly gave her back Trunks.**(Fair trade)**Bulma let them be on their way, but Vegeta didn't. He went up to Janelly. Her crimson eyes faded black.

"Brat, don't lie to me. Are you a saiyan?" He angrily asked.

"Yes, I am," she answered with a bit of fear in her voice. Vegeta smirked at he got an idea to test her ability. He grabbed her tail, and pulled it. Tears ran down her face. Vegeta ignored Gohan's yells to stop. Janelly's eyes turned crimson. A force pushed Vegeta back, a little bit. He walked back up to her, but she punched him in the stomach. Her eyes quickly faded black, and she fainted. Vegeta put his hands over his stomach. Damn she was strong. Gohan quickly ran towards her, and picked her up.

"Vegeta, why would you do that?" Gohan asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"That girlfriend of yours has a shield that she can control with her mind. I wanted to see if she could control it. Only a few saiyans are born with abilities," he explained standing up.

"Still, that was uncalled for. You shouldn't go and attack people like that," Vegeta gave a 'Hmph' and walked away. Gohan exited the door, and took flight.

Once, Gohan got home he descended towards the ground. When his feet touched the ground Janelly woke up. Gohan smiled," Hey there sleepy head,"

"Very funny, was I asleep the whole time?" she asked.

"You actually passed out, after you punched Vegeta," Gohan stated as he put Janelly down.

"I did what?!" She shrieked.

"You mean you don't remember?"

"No, I only remember him asking me if I was a saiyan, and him pulling my tail. Then, everything just went black,"

"He said something about a mental shield. He said that it protects yourself, and people around you," Gohan explained.

"So, you mean I have the ability?" Janelly asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but I'm just wondering why you can't remember what happened earlier,"

"Do you think it has something to do with my ability?"

"Probably, we should go inside already before my mom gets worried," Gohan said opening the door. "Mom, we're back!"

"You don't have to yell I'm right here," Chichi said from the sofa in front of them.

"Sorry mom oh, and here," He handed her the envelope Bulma had given him. When Gohan and Janelly left the room, Chichi opened the envelope. She was in shock, and happiness._ 'I can't believe this,'_ Chichi thought excitedly.

"Gohan, can I ask you something," Janelly said leaning back in her chair.

"You just did," Gohan replied playfully. Janelly giggled punching his shoulder, "No, I mean earlier you looked sad I just wanted to know why," Janelly said softly. "I mean you don't have to talk about if it bothers you,"

Gohan looked at her, "No, it's okay you're my friend, and we should know more about each other. Okay where do I begin? Do you know what the Cell Games are?" Janelly nodded. "My friends and I were there to fight. My dad was fighting against Cell, he was doing amazing. Then, he forfeited the fight and said that he would choose someone else to fight."

"He chose me to fight Cell he told me I was stronger than him. He had faith in me, he knew I was the only able to defeat him and I did," Janelly was shocked she couldn't believe it, but it was true she saw the honesty and pain in his eyes.

"B-But my hesitation to kill Cell cost my dad's life," Gohan finished with a hint of sadness.

"Gohan, I'm sorry about your father," Janelly wrapped her arm around Gohan's shoulder.

"Don't be it was my stupid actions. Now it's my turn to ask you a question," Gohan tried to cover up his sadness as best as he could by giving her a big smile, but Janelly could still see the pain in his eyes. She knew it was best not to say anything right now.

"Okay ask away," Janelly pulling away from Gohan.

"Hmm, What do you like to do?"

"I like to write songs," she answered.

"Really, could you show me one?" Gohan asked with big curious eyes.

"Well, I'm thinking about writing another one when it's done I can show it to you,"

"Okay, now ask me another question," Gohan said closing his textbook.

"Alright, would you teach me how to fight? I wanna know how to control my ability."

Gohan was taken back at this, and hesitated, "Yes, I'll teach how to fight," Gohan smiled but mentally prepared himself for his mother.

"Gohan, Janelly c'mon dinners ready," Chichi called out from the kitchen. Now, Gohan didn't have to be told twice he ran out of the room like there was no tomorrow.

"Seriously, what is it with him, and food?" Janelly laughed to herself.

...

As they were eating Chichi stood up, "I have some really big news to announce: Gohan you may have a brother, or sister," Gohan gave a huge smile as did Janelly.

"That's great mom!," Gohan gave his mother a huge hug.

"Congratulations Mrs. Son," Janelly said excitedly. Gohan and Chichi pulled Janelly into the hug, finally for the first Janelly felt like she had a family. As for Gohan he felt nothing, but happiness and guilt. He felt bad that his little brother or sister wouldn't know who their father was. After dinner Gohan and Janelly got ready to go to bed.

"I'm gonna ask my mom something I'll be back," Gohan left the room while Janelly went to sleep. Gohan saw his mom in the living room watching TV he sat down next to her nervous.

"Mom, Janelly asked me to teach her how to fight. I want your permission to let me fight. "Chichi sighed.

"Gohan you know I don't approve of you fighting, and now a girl wants to get involved," Chichi wasn't going give, so easily though she felt glad he went and asked for her permission.

"But, mom what if another threat attacks Earth, and there will be no one strong enough to defeat them,"

"I'm sure Vegeta can handle it,"

"Why should Bulma be the only one to worry? Something happens to Vegeta, Trunks will grow up without a dad. Dad gave me the role of protector of the Earth to me, so I should do what I need to do. Janelly and I will still do our studies," Gohan stated.

Chichi sighed she knew Gohan was right," Okay, you have my blessing to fight, but promise me you'll be careful,"

"Yes, mom I promise. Goodnight," he said before going to his and Janelly's room.

**Well I hoped you enjoy Chapter 2 I mean I feel proud for hitting 2301 words. I know I should more responsible when it comes to writing no more Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 for a while. That distracts me a lot.**

***Goku and Gohan appear (Cell Saga)***

**Goku: Gohan look you have a girlfriend in this story**

**Gohan:*blushes* Dad it's just the story, and is that girl okay? She's staring at me funny.*me frozen after seeing Gohan.**

***Janelly appears***

**Janelly: Hey, where am I? **

**Me: How did you get here?**

**Janelly: I have no idea**

**Gohan: Hi, there I'm Gohan**

***Janelly turns around blushing* Hi, aren't you cute**

***Gohan blushes*: Thank you, you're pretty**

**Goku: Well while those 3 are staring at each 12 will try update ASAP .See ya later!**


End file.
